


You’ll always be my day one

by samoluvr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoluvr/pseuds/samoluvr
Summary: There’s a song that reminds Momo of Sana and it’s stuck in her head
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	You’ll always be my day one

I got lucky finding you. I’m glancing at you but you don’t notice, you’re focused somewhere else, somewhere far away, and playing with Boo on my bed. It’s the middle of night but my mind is full of thoughts and I can’t stop looking at you. You smile at me and it drives me crazy, the way your lips curl and teeth shine. My heart is racing to ninety. You stop and you turn to me, moving closer and closer, putting your mouth against my ear, I can’t breathe. You whisper “Oh Momo you’re so pretty!” You laugh, slapping my arm like you do. I love it when you laugh, when your nose crinkles and your eyes twinkle like the stars in the sky. 

It’s 3am and you’re in my bed again, you said you’d only be 20 minutes but it’s been 4 hours and you’re still here, beside me. Our hands brush and I get a little rush, but you still feel so far away. Even when you lean your head on my shoulder it still doesn’t feel right, you should be in my arms, but I won’t ask, I want to be polite. 

When I first met you, it just felt right. We have so much in common, it gave me a fright. It’s like I met a copy of myself that night. New people, new place. I was scared that day, but you took my hand and I followed the way. I was shy, but you asked me for my name, and I asked for yours, Sana, Sana, Sana. It played in my brain, over and over again. Everybody wants love, it’s easy when you try hard enough, but I didn’t need to try because when I first laid my eyes on you I just knew. ‘Cause when you’re with me, I don’t feel blue. I’m thankful you’re my day one. 

Hour by hour, minute by minute I fall deeper and deeper for you. Training and living side by side, I got mad love for you and you know it. And here we are again, another night after performing on stage, another night after rehearsing, another night after a day of doing nothing, you’re still in my bed. Next to me and Boo, watching a movie or telling a story or two, my favourite place is my bed but only when it’s with you. You always leave a scent on my bed, it’s one of your favourite fragrances, I think. It smells like flowers, thank god it doesn’t stink. But it reminds me of you, full of happiness and warmth, I embrace it like I hug you when there’s a storm. 

Now you’re sitting to next to me, with your head on my shoulder, we’re both grown and older, from when this all began. We play with our hands under the sheets, but never hold them in the streets. I wish we could.   
I would never leave you on your own, I just want you to know. With you time is slow, everything is a blur, for you I’d make the world stop and make it as it were. 

Wrapping your fingers around mine, not thinking about it this time. I’m listening to a song by a duo called Honne. You take an earphone from me, and put it in your ear carefree.

I say “this song reminds me of you” 

You smile and reply “You’ll always be my day one, too”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song day 1 by Honne
> 
> Follow my twitter: @ samoiuvr


End file.
